


Please Don't Leave

by ktop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktop/pseuds/ktop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is guilty about asking Cas to leave the bunker, and wants the fallen angel to know how much he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Leave

            It was a slow, boring night in the bunker. Sam was out a few towns over finishing up some research, and Dean had nothing to do but sit in his room and mull over his thoughts. Just a couple hours ago, Dean had told Cas he had to leave, that he couldn’t stay with them. It killed him, to throw his best friend out like that, and he wanted nothing more than to try and make it work out. The look on Cas’s face when he told him, the disappointment and hurt, possibly even betrayal, stung Dean more than he thought it should.

            It was driving him crazy just sitting in his room, not knowing what Cas was doing or if he was mad at him. It wouldn’t be the first time, but this felt different. He was pushing his best friend out of his life, and he wasn’t sure if he could handle losing his angel again-

            Dean sat up and shook his head. Where did that thought come from? Cas wasn’t even an angel anymore, he was completely human. He never before had felt such a strong attachment to anyone, and his stomach began to knot and his chest ached at the thought of losing him.

            He stood up and rubbed his eyes with both hands. He needed some air, water…something. His thoughts were driving him absolutely crazy. He walked into the hallway to find Cas standing at the end of it, facing away from him. Dean stood in his doorway, out of view, and stared at Cas wondering what he was doing. Suddenly Cas turned, still not seeing Dean, and was walking down the hallway towards Dean’s room, determination in his face and clenched fists.

            Dean went back inside his room and turned away from the doorway, absentmindedly tinkering with a gun on his table. His breath caught when he heard the man walk into his room, pausing in the threshold of the doorway.

            “Hello, Dean.”

            Dean turned to face him. “Oh, um, hey Cas.”

            Cas walked all the way into his room, stopping just a foot in front of Dean. Even as a human, Cas still had issues with personal space. Dean looked at him questioningly, gazing down at his jeans and immediately regretting it. There was something about his angel in jeans that just-

            “Dean, I asked you a question.”

            Dean jumped at the words, lost in his presence. He could feel his decency slipping away with each second. He swallowed and said, “Uh, yeah I,”

            “Dean, am I interrupting something?” Dean was almost positive the man was inching closer to him, or the other way around. He could almost feel the heat radiating off him, and Dean’s cheeks flushed bright pink.

            “Uh, no, Cas, I um…I was actually gonna go get some air. Gets kinda stuffy in here.”

            “Oh, well I’ll join you. You know I enjoy our time together.”

            Dean turned and closed his eyes, wishing Cas hadn’t said that. He could feel the angel behind him, closer than before, and his hands were twitching. He wasn’t sure why he was feeling like this, maybe because this was the last time he would be able to spend time with his best friend, the man who saved him in so many ways and so many times. Cas laid a hand on Dean’s shoulder, the touch the only encouragement he needed.

            Dean spun around and grabbed Cas’s face, pulling it to his and kissing him gently, lips soft and sweet. Dean’s eyes were closed tight in desperation, but Cas’s were wide open, his blue eyes slowly taking in what was happening.

            Dean pulled back and opened his eyes. Blue stared back at green, and Dean slowly backed away.

            “Shit, I didn’t…fuck I’m sorry I…I’m gonna, uh,” Dean stammered and made his way around Cas, who hadn’t moved, still staring right in front of him. Dean had just made it out the door and halfway down the hall before a voice called down after him.

            “Dean, wait.”

            He tensed at the sound of Cas’s voice, already regretting what he had done, dreading what was about to come next.

            He wasn’t expecting Cas to come up behind him and grab his hand, turning him around to face him. Cas’s eyes were soft and longing, darting across every inch of Dean’s face before settling on his lips. Cas bit his bottom lip and looked into the green eyes of the man in front of him, slowly bringing his hand up to the nape of Dean’s neck. Utterly unsure of himself he leaned in, lips just out of reach of Dean’s, brushing soft and wet against his nose and cheekbones, hot breath intoxicating the hunter. Cas laid his forehead against Dean’s, mouth open and breathing hard, tracing first his jawline and then his lips with the tips of his fingers, surprisingly soft, Dean thought. His hands absentmindedly ran up Cas’s arms, dying to feel the touch of his skin.

            Dean couldn’t handle this intimate teasing much longer and he gave in, grabbing Cas’s ass and pulling him closer, hipbones smacking against each other. He kissed Cas, this time deep and sensual, opening his mouth and finally tasting his sweet angel. Their bodies were pressed flat against each other and Dean was pulling Cas closer and closer, and Dean noticed Cas getting hard, which only turned him on even more. Dean hit the wall behind him, hips grinding against Cas’s, tongue deep in his mouth. Cas picked up on what Dean was doing, thrusting his hips against Dean, who let out a soft moan. The sound enticed Cas even further, and he slipped his hands under Dean’s shirt, hands spreading wide over the hard muscles.

            “ _Dean_ ,” Cas whispered into his mouth, shuddering with pleasure. Dean was aware of how hard the man was now, and Dean felt his jeans growing tighter at Cas saying his name like that. Not sure exactly how he managed it, Dean bent down and lifted Cas onto him, gripping him underneath his thighs. He carried Cas back into his bedroom and he stumbled past his table, accidentally scattering its contents onto the floor with a loud crash.

            Dean started laughing as he laid Cas onto the bed, slow and sensuous. Cas’s hands stayed folded behind Dean’s neck, pulling the hunter’s face towards his own, kissing him again, softly. Dean put his knees on either side of Cas, running his hand through the thick black hair, trailing down the side of his face to his chest. Hands shaking slightly, Dean undid Cas’s buttons, Cas staring up at him, desperate for friction. Dean could sense it and he ripped open the man’s shirt, kissing his stomach while his hands wandered, fingers teasing at the waist of Cas’s jeans.

            Cas whined, fingers digging into Dean’s shoulders, and Dean paused to take off his own shirt before he undid Cas’s jeans, slipping them off to reveal the angel’s raging erection. The sight of it made Dean harder, and he quickly stepped out of his own jeans, tossing them into the pile of clothes scattered on the floor. Seeing Cas’s clothes mixed with his, he smiled and looked back to his best friend lying on his bed, eyes begging him to take care of him.

            “Deeeaaaan,” the man breathed, hot and bothered and not okay with being left to lie on the bed. Dean crawled back on top of him, now both naked, and Cas sat up to meet Dean, grabbing his back and pulling them closer, heat radiating from one to the other. This time it was Cas that kissed Dean, eager and sloppy like a teenager. He thrust his hips against Dean, moaning at the sensation. Dean could see Cas was about ready to come, so he broke the kiss, stopping Cas.

            “Slow down, buddy, let me take care of you.”

            Dean laid Cas back down and trailed kisses everywhere but his lips, teasing and biting some more, soothing the red skin with his soft lips. Cas’s back arched, hips grinding into Dean’s, cocks rubbing against the other's. Dean finally brought his lips back to Cas’s, the kiss deep with desperation and arousal.

            “Fuck me,” Cas whispered. The words broke down all Dean’s inhibitions, and next thing he knew he was digging through the drawer for lube, pushing Cas’s knees up to his chest. Cas’s breath hitched when Dean entered one finger, two fingers, and finally three.

            “Are you okay, Cas?” Dean asked, not wanting to hurt his angel.

            “Just…please…keep going.”

            Dean removed his fingers and slicked up his dick, slowly sliding into Cas. Never before had the two men been closer, each thrust better than the previous. Cas let out a cry of gratification, and Dean adjusted himself to continue to hit that spot. Cas reached up and pulled Dean on top of him, kissing him and fucking into Dean’s stomach. His dick was completely hard and wet with pre-come. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean, clenching his fists in the hunter’s hair. Dean took Cas’s cock in his hand and worked him in rhythm with this thrusts, Cas no longer able to moan, only open his mouth in an O, eyes shut and hips bucking into Dean’s touch.

            Cas’s entire body clenched as he came, covering Dean’s hand and stomach. Dean continued to thrust himself inside of Cas, the muscles tightened around Dean’s cock. The sight of Cas’s release pushed Dean over the edge, coming inside of Cas, kissing him through his orgasm.

            Dean pulled out and gathered Cas into his arms, kissing the top of his head and Cas gently stroked the hunter’s bare chest.

            “I don’t want you to leave here,” Dean said, wishing this moment would never end.


End file.
